forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Craazyy1
The Craazyy1 The Craazyy1 is a powerful mortal who specializes in cookies. He was very childish right after he joined but has grown more mature over the years. He often used things like cookie knives and even made a kind of being named Cookie Jads. (inspired by Tz-Tok Jad) He got inspiration from Tenacity (now Bran) to make his own realm where he now gets most of his cookies from. He has wanted to be part of the Watchers ever since he woke up from a cookie-induced coma and they suddenly had taken over. A desire that has now been fulfilled as he was made Primordial of Death not so long ago History He was a young warrior wanting to fight and he really liked cookies at that time. (he still does but he isn't that crazy about it anymore) He met Nicole and Tenacity and often used Tenacity's realm to hide after killing someone. He eventually made his own realm after Tenacity fell into a coma. This realm was based off of cookies and let him make vast amounts of them and teleport them to where he was currently located. He later perfected a weapon he called the comatose cookie but accidentally ate it. He then fell into a coma and woke up some good time later. When he woke up he met Master1 and Cannon. He fought a big battle with them and they constantly used their Annihilator to kill off his Cookiereal Jads. Master1 traps him inside a room inside countless others, each harder to escape than the previous since he thinks The Craazyy1 is insane. The Craazyy1 then teleports to his realm and right afterwards to Lumbridge, therefore escaping his prison. He then went back to the battlefield only to sit down and eat some cookies with Master1. They then became friends. As The Craazyy1 later returns home he finds a cookie on the floor which turns out to be the comatose cookie. He later wakes up some while after the Foundation of the FFA He wakes up to a lot of roleplaying and doesn't get anything. He just watches for a while to try to understand what is going on. He later gets it explained to him by someone (can't remember who) and joins the battles again. He helps fight Galv and starts a duel with some people. later he befriends Legless and they have an epic battle just for fun's sake. Legless destroys his spine so he makes a new one out of lvl 9 cookie and goes back to take revenge on him. Legless is then angry since he at the same time had tried to summon The Craazyy1 to say sorry and give him one out of dwarf star alloy. They then continued the battle. When they were done with the battle The craazyy1 went home and accidentally ate the last piece of the comatose cookie. He woke up some while after the arena was remade, (new topic) and later met his clone, which turned out to be the original. The original one, called Craazyy1 was made for forum fight but turned out too weak so his creator cloned him and trained the clone to become better than the original. The original got mad when he heard that his creator abandoned him and then tried to kill him as they were ripped back into forum fight (as they were in a rift in time and space) and the original swore to take revenge one day before teleporting away to an unknown location. Fighting techniques and weapons He has a sword called the Cookienator (which he can remake if ever destroyed) that can slice through steel and a double ended blade called The Golden Egg that he got from Master1 for defeating Chickey Cantor. He also has razor shooters that fire razor cookies, which can slice through iron, cookie clones that have about half his fighting strength and last but not least are the Cookie Jads. He made his cookies waterproof after someone killed a Cookie Jad by pouring water over it. He later upgraded his Cookie Jads into Cookiereal Jads (a mix of cookie jads and corporal beast) and then again into Cookie Nexuses (Nex from god wars) He often uses his realm to teleport behind people and can turn into cookie crumbs and back at will. He is pretty acrobatic and can easily perform hard jumps and maneuvers. He sometimes uses his clones to gang up on player noobs and NPC's or perform the 1000 razor cookie slice (which is a total ripoff off of Naruto's everywhere shuriken btw) Category:C&B Category:Players Category:Primordials